What I'll Give
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Tasuki gives himself to Taiitsukun way before it is his time so he can be with Chichiri once more, but because of his early death, he has to over come some obstacles in order to be with his beloved again. Slight Spoilers. Shounen Ai/Yaoi. TasXChi
1. Shun'u Meets

**A/N: Hey, Tis Kyrii again, giving you something new to read from the inner workings of her mind. This is set after OVA 2 of Fushigi Yuugi, but before Taka and Miaka have their child. I've been obsessed with FY again lately, and, the first part is based off of an RP I had with someone on Myspace. Uh...it's 4:18 AM when I'm writing this, so excuse me for the lack of interest here. Enjoy? ;**

**Warnings: Slight Spoilers! Shonen Ai (Soft ManXMan)! Might be Lime or Lemon in later chapters. Don't read if you're going to flame.**

**Disclaimer: I hope by now you all realize that Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi, not me! I just wish I did!!**

--

**What I'll Give...**

**Chapter One: Shun'u Meets...**

--

"_Tasuki, please, listen to me. You're being controlled by that woman! She gave you Kudoku!" The monk pleaded, looking up at male as he panted, blood coming from a deep wound in his stomach._

"_You killed her! I don't care who ya are! You killed Katsumi!" The bandit shouted, kicking the monk in the ribs. He then walked over, grabbing the monk by the collar of his shirt, making him look at the girl. "What did she ever do to you? Huh? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!" In his rage, he threw the monk hard against the wall. If only he could find his fan, he would have fried his ass already._

"_T-Tasuki…"The monk managed to say, slowly getting up though his life was fading quickly. He then began walking to the enraged red head. "L-Look at her! She didn't love you, she was just buttering you up. Tasuki, SHE WAS GOING TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!"_

_The bandit paused, somewhere, deep in his gut, he knew this was true, but the feeling simply couldn't push past his clouded mind._

"_Pl-ease, Tasuki, you've known me for years and…and you know I wouldn't lie to you." The older male stopped where he was, blood continuing to seep through his fingers as he looked at the bandit seriously. "You…of all people can't truly be controlled by such a drug."_

_Tasuki stood there, still looking enraged at the monk. But he could still feel it, like memories wanting to push through. "I…I…" Suddenly the image of the woman, teasing his body and whispering sweet nothings ran into his head. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He growled._

_The monk stared at him sadly before moving towards him again, causing Tasuki to tense when the monk suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper, closing his eye as his weak body rested against the other's muscular form. "This…is all my fault…and now I'll…never even be able to make it right…"_

_He stood there, frozen. This male had the nerve to hug him after killing his beloved?! He fought the urge to knock him off, wanting to hear what the other had to say._

"_Please, Tasuki-kun…promise me you'll be safe and...never forget that…I have and will…always love you." The monk finished weakly, a cold tear landing on the red head's bare shoulder._

_Tasuki stood there completely frozen now, the monk now resting all of his weight on him. He remembered. He remembered it all now. "Chichiri…?" Nothing happened. "Hey. Stop joking around now." He wrapped his arms around the other's waist then, burying his face into his neck. "Come on Chichiri. Stop." No pulse. "Chichiri…answer me…Chichiri." He pulled away from him then, his eye closed and tears streaming down his face. "Heh, fine then, be that way. I'll just…take you home." He muttered, then picking the monk up bridal style. He hadn't even noticed the estate had faded around them. Slowly, he started trekking up the mountain, not even looking back to the dead woman on the ground._

"CHICHIRI!!" Tasuki yelled out as he shot up in his bed, panting as he looked around. When he found himself in his room in the bandit hideout, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Suzaku; it was all just a nightmare." He muttered before turning to the monk's side of the bed only to freeze. It was empty. Tasuki began to shake as he stared at the cold, empty spot. Chichiri never left early, even if he got up at dawn and Tasuki slept in until noon.

There was then a knock on the door and Tasuki quickly turned to look at it.

"Knock Knock. Who's there? Kouji, here to see if the boss is feeling better. Oh Kouji, your concern is deeply appreciated, come on in! Thank you." The door then swung open, revealing none other then Kouji, the second-in-command of the Mt. Leikaku bandits.

"Kouji…" Tasuki said, staring at his friend as if he were a ghost.

"Hey Genrou, how you feelin'? He asked, walking closer to the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been asleep for a week now with a really high fever." Kouji responded, placing a hand to the red head's forehead. "Eh, you still need rest cause this fever ain't going down."

Well, that explained why Chichiri wasn't in bed with him. He was most likely worried that he would disturb his rest. Tasuki whacked his friend's hand away. "Well, I feel fine. So go get Chiri and tell 'im to get his ass in 'ere. And tell 'im I won't take no fer an answer."

Kouji stared at his friend before slowly turning away. "Sorry Genrou…but I can't do that. So, just lie down and get some rest. I'll have someone bring ya some food and water to drink later."

Tasuki glared at Kouji. "Kouji, just go get 'im. I don't care what he said; I need to see him right now."

The older bandit sighed, turning back to his friend. "Look, I can't get him right now but I promise you can see him when you're better."

Tasuki growled then, quickly getting up from his bed and grabbing Kouji, shaking him. "LOOK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW! WHY CAN'T HE COME?!"

Kouji growled as he was shaken before looking away. "He can't come…because he's dead."

Tasuki's eyes widened as those words come from his mouth. "What…what did you just say? Haha, nice try Kouji but tell me the real reason."

Kouji continued looking away, not saying anything.

"Come on Kouji! STOP JOKING AROUND! WHERE IS HE?!"

When Kouji continued saying nothing, Tasuki ran out of the room. "Chichiri! Chichiri where are you?!" He yelled out, looking into each and every room. When the search proved futile, he began running to where the previous boss, Hakurou, had been buried. He knew that often, Chichiri came here to pray. There was nothing though. Tasuki panted, falling to his knees, a headache building.

"Genrou, just stop this and get back in bed." Kouji said, leaning against the opening to the shrine.

Suddenly, Tasuki lunged at the older bandit, grabbing his collar. "WHERE IS HE KOUJI?!"

"The floating old hag appeared and took 'im to Mt. Taikyouku."

"I…I need to go there then." Tasuki said, pushing his friend away from him and beginning to walk out.

"Genrou yo-"

"Kouji…I…need to see him for myself…" Tasuki interrupted, his body shaking.

Kouji watched his friend who was practically falling apart. He let out a soft sigh then. "Alright, but I'm takin' ya."

"There's no need for that." An elderly voice suddenly said, seemingly coming from nowhere.

Before their very eyes, the shrine of Hakurou vanished to give way to a strange scenery of mountain peaks with a yellow sky above. There were purple bubbles floating everywhere. Tasuki knew this as Mt. Taikyouku.

"Taiitsukun," Tasuki said, turning to the old woman floating in front of him. "Let me see Chichiri."

"Tasuki, what your friend says is true."

"I don't care. Let me see him."

The woman sighed before waving her hand. One of the purple bubbles floated down until it was right in front of the red head, then something materialized inside. When Tasuki put out his arms, the bubble popped and the body of the monk fell into them.

Tasuki knelt down then, looking over his lover. He looked just as though he were sleeping after a night of love-making; that look of content over his face. Tasuki would have denied the fact that he was dead if his body wasn't so cold. Tears began streaming down his face. "Chichiri…I'm…I'm so sorry!" He then began sobbing, holding the monk to him. He knew now, he could remember everything that had happened. "I did this to him. I killed the only thing that meant everything to me."

"He died from a wound inflicted on him by the succubus Katsumi." The old woman corrected.

"But I let him bleed to death! I did nothing to stop it!" He yelled at her through tear filled eyes.

"You were infected by the drug Kudoku were you not?"

"I was but…"

"Then it is not your fault. It is simply Chichiri's misfortune."

"Chichiri…" Tasuki said, looking down at his lover again, tears falling from his eyes onto the other's face. "Please come back. I…I can't live without you!" He yelled out, holding him tighter to himself.

"Tasuki, Chichiri is dead and there's nothing you can do to bring him back." Taiitsukun said, the corpse disappearing. "It is best that you simply get over it and go on living your life."

"I just can't…forget about him. Taiitsukun, you don't understand! I can't survive without him! He's my other half!" The red head said, now looking up at the old woman. "I need him."

"What do you presume we do then Tasuki? He is dead and has already been reborn into the new world."

Tasuki looked down at the ground as he thought. What could he do to be with Chichiri again? "I want to leave this world, and be reborn into the next." He said as he stood then.

"What about romping around with your bandit buddies?"

Tasuki bit his lip as he then turned and looked back to Kouji, who was watching him. He then walked up to him. "Kouji, you…you understand why I need to do this…don't you?"

Kouji stared at his friend before he sighed and gave him a toothy grin. "Go on and go Genrou. I'll join ya there eventually so don't go causing too much mischief without me alright?" He said, ruffling Tasuki's hair.

Tasuki grinned at him. "I sure won't aniki!" He said before turning back to the old woman.

Taiitsukun sighed, looking him over. "Alright, but because of the circumstances, you will have many obstacles in this next life; instead of your memories of this life being sealed away. Are you still willing to do this?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

Tasiitsukun smirked. _'Oh Suzaku, what your warriors will do for love.'_

XXXX

Shun'u sighed as he walked along the streets of Japan, his eyes glancing from shop window to shop window. He was wearing a black wife beater with a black jacket over it, blue jeans to finish it off. Nineteen long years since that decision had been made, and still, he had nothing to show for it. Well, maybe it was better to grow up before finding his lover again, but he was nineteen now and, well, he hadn't even found the other seishi yet.

Letting out a sigh, Shun'u continued walking along. Damnit, Chichiri just HAD to be in Japan. He had to be... How would he find him otherwise? He thought back to what Tasiitsukun said when he first made the decision.

'_You will have many obstacles in this next life.'_

Had she meant when he was trying to find Chichiri? He had thought that she simply meant in life; which he had plenty of those too, with his parents dieing in a plane flight, himself being a high school drop out, and now having a ratty apartment with a low paying pizza delivery guy job, but that didn't bother him. His parents were asses, school was a pain, and he wasn't at home much anyway. He could look past all of that if he could only find his friends and his beloved.

Just then he heard something; no someone. He paused and listened.

"Dumplings! Get yer hot, fresh dumplings!"

Shun'u ran in the direction of the shout and grinned, tackling the man in front of the dumplings shop. "KOUJI!!"

The man was in shock before he grinned, tackling the red head back. "GENROU!!"

"How ya been man?! How'd ya get here?! Why are ya selling dumplings?!" Shun'u said as he square danced with his best friend. He looked him over, blinking slightly. Kouji now had black hair instead of his dark blue hair, plus he was missing his scar, but other then that, he was still same old Kouji.

"I've been good since I got here man! I died of illness back in the book, same one that Hakurou had. And I told ya, I was going to come after you! I asked the hag to do the same thing with me once I died and sure enough, here I am! And I'm just doing it for a few bucks today since the regular guy is sick." Kouji then turned. "Hey, I'm done fer the day!"

A male's voice carried from inside the shop. "Alright Koji, thanks for your help!"

"No prob!" Koji called back before turning back to Shun'u. "Well where you heading?"

"Just walking around really, lookin' for Chichiri ya know?" They then began walking along the street, blending back in with crowd.

"Bummer! I figured you two woulda been all lovey dovey holdin' hands while walkin' down the street by now! I also heard you haven't seen hide nor hair of your seishi friends."

"Yea I ha- wait, how did you hear that?" Shun'u said, now glaring at his friend.

Koji gave him a fangy grin before grabbing Tasuki's wrist and running towards the train station. "Man, I knew it. Without me, yer lost!"

XXXX

"Well, if it isn't-"

"TASUKI!!" A male with black hair squealed, tackling the red head. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you!" He said, nuzzling him.

"Nuriko! Hey! It's been awhile!" He said with a smile, hugging his friend. Damn, how good it was to actually feel his friend's flesh. "Hotohori, you too." He said, looking to the brunette. "How did you guys meet up with Koji?"

"Well, I actually ran into Miaka." Koji explained, stretching. "She was excited to see me so she dragged me down to her brother's house and introduced me to everyone's reborn selves. See, Hotohori's real name is Seiji and Nuriko's name is Ryo. Just like yours is Shun'u and mine is Koji. You and me lucked out but, yea."

"Wait." He turned to Seiji then. "Have you guys run into Chichiri yet?"

"No. Actually, with you here, he's the only one missing." The brunette replied.

Shun'u sighed and fell back on the couch, his face buried in his hands then.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late but Daiki took awhile getting out of work." Came a deep vice, making Shun'u look up. "Mitsukake, Chiriko!" He exclaimed, suddenly happy as he tackled the younger boy.

"Tasuki!" Chiriko said happily, hugging Shun'u back.

Koji grinned. "Guys, meet Shun'u. Shun'u, meet Daiki and Mikio."

Shun'u shook hands with Mikio then and looked at Koji. "So why do we gotta know each other's real names? I'm still same ol' Tasuki and that's how I introduce myself."

"Because those are our given names, we may be the same spirits, but our vessels have different names." Seiji explained, sitting back in the leather recliner.

"I see…so, why're we all gatherin' here?" Shun'u asked, sitting back down, Daiki joining him on his left and Koji sitting on his right.

"I suppose you could say this is the 'Seishi Safe Haven'. We come here when we want to hang out with our fellow seishi or Miaka. Of course, Miaka's brother Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya, Yui's boyfriend are welcome here, as well as Kouji. We usually all do something once a week together and today we're going on a picnic." Ryo said, standing as he stretched. "Now we just have to wait for everyone else to get here and we can leave."

Shun'u nodded slightly before looking at Koji. "Were you going to go on this picnic?"

Koji shook his head. "Nah, I gotta go check on my ma." He then looked to Mikio. "How's she doing?"

Mikio smiled at Kouji. "There's no need to worry, she's going to make a full recovery."

Koji nodded before looking at all of them. "Well, now that Genrou's in your capable hands, I gotta go. I'll see ya all later." He said, now beginning to walk out.

"Wait!" Koji paused and looked back at Shun'u. "If you see Chichiri…will you call me?"

Koji grinned. "Don't worry man; I know how badly you must want him right now. I will call you." He held up his cell phone to Shun'u with a nod then and Shun'u smiled, giving him a wave.

When Koji left, everyone turned to Shun'u. "Now, what is this with you and Chichiri?" Ryo said, arching a brow.

Shun'u sweat dropped. This wasn't how he wanted to tell his friends, alone, but, it seemed like he had no other choice. "Well…"

The door opened then, Miaka walking in. "I'm so sorry we're late! I had to remake some of the food an- Tasuki?"

Shun'u grinned at the girl. "Heh, hey there Miaka."

XXXX

"And now I'm here." Shun'u said, biting into a turkey sandwich with a cheese and mayonnaise.

"That…that's so depressing." Ryo said, hugging Shun'u to his chest. "If you need someone to hold you until you find Chichiri, I-"

"Don't even joke around like that Nuriko." Shun'u interrupted, pushing the male away. "It's so weird being in love...I haven't looked at anyone like that since Chichiri's been mine." He said, staring down at his sandwich as if examining it.

Miaka and Taka looked at each other with a bright smile before turning to Shun'u. "Well, don't worry about it Tasuki! I'm sure you'll find each other again." Miaka said, having eaten all of her given food already. "Not only are you two in love, but you're both Seishi, which means he won't be able to help but find us."

Shun'u nodded softly, still staring at his sandwich. "What if he isn't looking for me though? What if…he's moved on and wants nothing to do with me? I mean, I treated him poorly before he died." Shun'u hung his head then. "He…he probably has someone who can treat him so much better then I could."

Everyone remained silent for a moment before Miaka shook her head. "Well, that's just an obstacle for you to climb over. Taiitsukun herself said you were going to face obstacles in your relationship! I know that Suzaku himself wants you two together. If something does get in your way, then mow it down! It'll make your bond even stronger when you do."

Shun'u looked up at her before smiling. "Miaka, you're the cheesiest person I know. Thanks for that…" The girl smiled back at him before she groaned.

"Is the baby kicking?" Ryo said with a smile, automatically placing his hand to her stomach.

"Heh, yea, it's been real rowdy lately." Taka said, looking at Miaka with a smile.

"Oh! It kicked!" Ryo squealed before leaning forward. "Hey there! This is your Uncle Nuriko! I'm just going to warn you now, your mother's a real pig and your father's a huge klutz!" After getting looks from both Taka and Miaka, he laughed and pat Miaka's belly. "But don't worry, together they make the cutest couple!"

Shun'u rolled his eyes before looking around. "Hey, where did Chiriko go?"

Seiji smiled. "Oh, I gave him some money so he could get some ice cream from the ice cream man at the stands."

"Well, I guess I'm going to join him and get a refill of soda. Anyone want anything?" When no one said anything, Shun'u shrugged and began walking towards the stands. He yawned loudly as he began walking through the playgrounds, ignoring the children playing around him. He hated little kids anyway.

"Uh, excuse me sir."

Shun'u slowed in his walking and glanced back, only to stop completely and turn, staring at the person who had stopped him.

Crouched on the floor in front of him was a blond haired man; not a child like he expected. He picked up a silver bracelet, shaking the sand out of it before the most beautiful pair of maroon colored eyes looked up at him, standing straight and offering the bracelet to Shun'u with the most charming smiled he'd ever seen.

"I believe you dropped this no da."

**A/N: Review please! Those inspire me! List of characters will be included next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Plotting with Hana

**A/N: Yo! This is Kyrii! I updated pretty fast didn't I? X3 Bet you weren't expecting that. I've been typing this baby up since I woke up a 12:40 PM today. And it has more words then the first chapter! Yay me! Anyway, I discovered my Muse for this story, and I have to admit, it is the weirdest thing. If you wanna see it, just review and ask me for a link to it. XD Sorry if Chichiri is acting weird, but you have to remember, Jun was raised under different circumstances then Chichiri, so he may act differently.**

**Warnings: Slight Spoilers! Shonen Ai (Soft ManXMan)! Might be Lime or Lemon in later chapters. Don't read if you're going to flame.**

**Characters by Other Names:**

**Tasuki- Shun'u**

**Chichiri- Jun**

**Kouji- Koji**

**Hotohori- Seiji**

**Nuriko- Ryo**

**Mitsukake- Mikio**

**Chiriko- Daiki**

**Tamahome- Taka**

**Hikou- Hiro (Hikou and Hiro act totally different from each other, but they are the same spirit. SORRY FOR YOU HIKOU LOVERS OUT THERE!)**

**Taiitsukun- Obaasan**

**Disclaimer: I hope by now you all realize that Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi, not me! I just wish I did!! I do, however, own Hana!**

--

**What I'll Give...**

**Chapter Two: Plotting With Hana**

--

"Chichiri…" Shun'u said, frozen to his spot in the hot sand. He was blonde now, but it was the monk for sure, no mistaking it. He looked over his body and smiled. He was wearing a baggy gray sweater with deep blue sleeves and red stitching holding it together, and of course, baggy jeans that didn't seem to go with the sweater. Well, Chichiri always was a man for comfort over style.

The man continued standing there, his hand out stretched with the silver circlet offered to him. Shun'u looked down at the circlet, his heart pounding. How long had it been since he saw that thing? He hadn't been able to bring it with him into this world, and yet, here it was; the same person who had given it to him in the first place giving it to him again.

"_I can't believe the nerve of those guys! Hitting on MY boyfriend!" Tasuki grumbled as he walked along side the monk, hugging his arm in a possessive manner._

"_Well it's not like they can tell no da. To them, we're just two friends traveling together no da." The monk responded, moving to hold his shakujo with his opposite hand where Tasuki wasn't clinging to his arm._

"_It sucks." Tasuki grumbled as he continued walking with the monk. "Maybe I should just start announcing your mine every time we walk into a village."_

_Chichiri seemed to consider the idea before shaking his head. "I have a better idea no da. I'll be back in a moment no da!" He then brought the kasa down over his head, disappearing into it._

_Tasuki shrugged softly before picking up the kasa, beginning to walk once again. In only moments, the kasa made it out of his hands and the monk appeared out of it again, holding two silver circlets._

"_Alright no da!" Chichiri said, as if Tasuki would automatically understand what he did. He then grabbed the bandit's hand and took one of the silver circlets with a blue character, '_井_' __on it, slipping it onto_ _his wrist. "This will tell others that you're mine and no one else's no da! That's why it has one of kanji of my name on it no da! I also put some of my life force into it no da. Just wear this and you'll always be able to find me no da." The monk said with a bright smile, obviously proud of his little creation._

_Tasuki lifted his wrist, watching the character dangle there before he gave a fangy smile. "I'll always wear it then, so you'll never leave my side." He then quickly snatched the other circlet from him, focusing his energy on it until the character '_翼_' __turned red on it. He then took the monk's hand and slipped it onto his wrist. "Promise me, you'll always wear yours."_

_Chichiri removed his mask, showing the charming smile of his true face along with a soft blush. "I promise, I'll never take it off no da."_

_Tasuki captured the blunette then, kissing him deeply._

Shun'u had never wanted that to end, and for a long time, it hadn't. He shook his head as he stepped forward, as if he was going to grab the circlet but instead grabbed the man's hand, pulling him to him and hugging him tightly. "Chichiri, at long last, we're together again."

The man blushed, not exactly sure what to do. After a moment, he softly pushed the red head away. "I'm sorry no da, but I believe you have the wrong person no da. My name is Jun." He said, offering his hand to the red head.

Shun'u stood there, staring at the blonde. What…what was he saying? "No, you are definitely Chichiri. You have the hair style, the eyes, and even the 'no da's." He grabbed the offered hand, pushing it down as he stared him the eyes. When he saw the confusion, his heart stopped. "Y-You don't remember me…do you?"

Jun stared back at the red head, slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry no da, but I don't believe I've met you before no da. I'm not one to forget faces so I couldn't have met you before no da."

Shun'u slowly stepped away from Jun, his heart falling to pieces now. How could they do this to him? How could they make his beautiful, thoughtful boyfriend forget him? His eyes were hidden by his hair then as he slowly took the circlet from him. "Th-Thank you for returning this back to me, it means….it means a hell of a lot to me."

Jun smiled brightly; glad to have helped the red head. "It's no problem at all no da. I just noticed it shining there in the sand and figured it was yours no da, since it wasn't there before no da." Jun glanced over his shoulder and sighed, a little girl had taken the swing he had been sitting on, but it couldn't really be helped. "So, I don't believe I caught your name no da."

"My name is Shun'u, but I'd prefer if you called me Tasuki." Shun'u answered, then looking up with a new determination. So Jun didn't remember him huh? He'd just have to make Jun remember him, somehow.

"It's nice too meet you no da! Ya know, I have a circlet similar to yours no da. Mine's red and has a different character on it though no da." Jun then rolled back his sleeve to reveal his own circlet to the red head.

Shun'u smiled warmly; after all this time apart, Jun still had his. At least their relationship hadn't been taken completely apart. "So where'd you get yours?"

"Oh, my obaaan runs an antique shop and she gave it to me no da. She said there was only one partner to it and that when I found it, I'd find my destined partner no da. I guess she lied though no da." Jun said with a sigh.

Shun'u blinked. Taiitsukun, it had to be, but what did he mean that she lied? Obviously, Shun'u was his destined partner, just as it should be, and he had the partner to it so why would he say that? "What do you mean?"

"Well, my ex has one just like yours no da. The only difference is that his character is the same color as the circlet no da. Yours if obviously blue no da." Jun replied, gesturing to the circlet.

"That one is a fa-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A feminine voice yelled, a girl with strawberry blonde hair then shoving Shun'u away from Jun. "Look, if you're here to preach for Hiro, tell him we'll have nothing of it! So stop haras-"

"No, wait Hana, he wasn't harassing me no da. I started talking to him no da. Plus, he's not here for Hiro no da." Jun said, quickly grabbing the girl before she had the chance to pummel the red head.

"What? Are you sure?" The girl looked up at him then, and when Jun gave him a nod, she quickly bowed. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I was just…see people have been bothering my brother lately and I jus-"

"It's fine." Shun'u interrupted, dusting himself off as he looked at the girl. Honestly, she looked nothing like Jun except for the fact that they both had blonde hair. "I'm a friend here, so, don't jump to conclusions." He grumbled, though looked away. At least SOMEONE was taking care of Jun. "How old are you anyway?"

Hana blushed as she looked away. "Oh well, I'm sixteen. I know what you're thinking. 'Why is a sixteen year old girl being a bodyguard to her older, twenty-one year old brother?' Well, Hiro's a real ass, but he won't dare hurt a girl, so if I defend Jun, he won't touch me." Hana smirked, nodding her head then.

"Twenty-One?" Shun'u said, then looking to Jun. Chichiri had always been older then him by seven years, but Jun was now closer in age to him, being only two years older.

Jun nodded to the question before looking at Hana. "Are you done stalking your 'boyfriend' yet no da?"

Hana blushed, socking her brother playfully in the arm as she looked in the direction of where Miaka and the other's were. "Sh-Shut up Jun! And for your information, yes, I am done!"

Shun'u watched her eyes land on Ryo and couldn't help but snicker. "Ryo's a good friend of mine ya know?"

Hana quickly looked up at Shun'u. "What makes you think I'm looking at Ryo?!"

Jun laughed, poking his sister in the arm. "You've been caught no da!"

Hana playfully socked her brother again. "Come on Jun, we need to get back to the house and prepare for Obaasan. You know how cranky she gets if her room and dinner isn't ready."

Jun nodded softly before turning back to Shun'u. "It was very nice to meet you Tasuki."

Hana nodded, a grin appearing on her features. "It sure was. Now come on Jun, let's go." She said, grabbing her brother's hand and beginning to tug him away.

"Wait!" Shun'u said, making both of them turn to look at him. "Can I…see you again some time?" He asked, looking Jun square in the eyes.

Jun stared back before smiling. "Of course no da. I live in the apartments just down the block from here no da. Just look for 'Jun and Hana' on the door bells and you'll find me no da."

Shun'u nodded. "I'll see you soon Jun."

Hana then tugged her brother away, both giving waves back before she turned to her brother. "Do you believe that was wise?" She whispered, looping her arm with his.

"He's different no da. He has a good spirit and…I know this is strange, but I feel like he was someone important to me a long time ago no da." He responded, watching the sidewalk in front of them.

"Oh Jun, you are hopeless." Hana responded, nuzzling into her brother's arm.

**XXXX**

Shun'u groaned as he plopped on the couch. "This has just gotten so much harder to deal with." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

"This is one HECK of an obstacle if you ask me." Taka said, sitting in a recliner. "It's just like when my memories were sealed away in the jewels."

"It's nothing like that. Your memories of Miaka weren't taken!" Shun'u growled before he turned, his back facing everyone else. "Plus someone is impersonating me! I don't even see how anyone can know what the circlets mean besides me and Chichiri!"

"Well, laying here complaining about it won't solve anything." Keisuke said, grabbing Shun'u by the collar of his shirt and standing him up. "If you're feeling this miserable, then imagine how Chichiri feels. Sure, he might not remember now, but when he does, he's going to feel worse then he did before unless you're there to tell him everything's alright between the two of you."

"Wow Keisuke! That's excellent advice!" Miaka said, sitting in Taka's lap.

"Well I've had to deal with both yours and Tetsuya's relationship problems! I would hope I know SOMETHING about relationships by now!" Keisuke said, looking to his sister before turning back to Shun'u. "Go, Tasuki. Make him fall for you again, and then be there for him."

Shun'u stared at him for a long time before looking down, a smile on his face. "Thanks Keisuke. I appreciate it." He then looked to Ryo. "Will you call Kouji and tell him what's going on?"

Ryo nodded and winked softly. "You can count on me!"

Shun'u nodded then before running to the front door. "I'll call you all later!" And with that, he was gone.

"Hopefully, everything will turn out alright." Seiji said with a soft sigh, looking to the window. Night was already beginning to fall on the crowded city of Japan; as good a time as ever for miracles to happen.

**XXXX**

Shun'u ran from building to building, breathing a bit unevenly. He'd been running around for almost an hour now and couldn't seem to find this so called apartment of Jun and Hana. It was getting on his nerves, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Tasuki." An elderly woman's voice said, making him turn to it.

"Taiitsukun?" He asked, staring at a surprisingly attractive older woman.

The elderly woman chuckled. "Would you happen to be looking for 'Jun's' apartment?"

"Why did he forget me Taiitsukun? Why does he have to be effected just because I need to be tested?" Shun'u asked, walking up to the older woman.

"Chichiri was a wreck when he came to the spirit world. If we had left him with his memories and then put him through the trials of this world, he would have surely broken down by now and would have killed himself. So, in order to prevent that, we robbed him of his memories." She explained, walking away from him making him follow. "He'll get them back soon, I promise that but it will be in an unexpected fashion."

Shun'u nodded softly, looking down at the ground as he walked. "I guess that makes sense. Do you know anything about this person with the same circlet as mine?! What's he trying to do?!"

"I know nothing of that." She responded, now at an apartment door and ringing the door bell. "Make yourself presentable." She said to Shun'u before a voice came over the intercom.

"Who is it no da?" Shun'u couldn't help but smile at the voice.

"It's your grandmother dear. I brought some company, I hope that's alright."

"It's no problem grandma." Hana said now. "Jun will set up a spot for them at the table." There was then a loud buzzing and Taiitsukun opened the door. "They're on the third floor." She then gave a wave of her hand, Shun'u suddenly holding some grocery bags. "Now let's go up shall we?"

"Why do I gotta carry these groceries?" Shun'u complained as they walked up the stairs.

"Because otherwise they'll believe you were stalking Jun. Which, you were, but the truth isn't going to get you into his pants is it?" She said, laughing.

Shun'u blushed. "WHAT?! I wouldn't even think of doing that with his condition!" He looked away then, grumbling something.

Taiitsukun laughed before they were finally on the third floor, then reaching out and knocking on the door.

After a moment, the door opened and Jun poked his head around the corner. "Konbanwa Obaasan! How was your trip here no da?" He said, not noticing Shun'u behind her.

"Oh it was simply awful! I went and got the groceries you kids asked me to when I was attacked by a group of thugs! I don't know what would have happened if this young man wasn't there to help me!" She said, moving inside and then turning to Shun'u.

"I can't believe that happened I'm sorry Obaasan no da!" He then turned to Shun'u and his eyes widened. "Tasuki? You saved my grandma no da?"

"Yea, I was walking to the train station when I saw 'er getting attacked. After I kicked the thugs' asses, I offered to carry these HEAVY groceries for her. I had no idea she was your grandma though." He replied, looking at Taiitsukun as she winked at him before turning and going in deeper.

"Oh, well thank you for helping her then no da! Would you like to come in and have dinner with us no da?" Jun said, moving to help him with the groceries.

"Heh, sure. I haven't had a decent home made dinner for awhile." He replied, giving Jun one of the groceries before walking in, Jun shutting the door behind him.

**XXXX**

Dinner was going off great. Shun'u was sitting next to Jun and Taiitsukun, and they were having a great time. Suddenly, a buzzer went off and everyone got quiet.

"I'll get it." Hana said after a moment before pushing out of her chair and walking to their intercom. "Who is it?" She said, holding onto the button as she spoke and then let it go.

"Let me talk to Jun."

"Go away Hiro. I told you already, he doesn't EVER want to talk to you again. He's going to move on and I suggest you do too."

"Jun, I know you're listening. Look, I'm really sorry! I never meant to hurt you."

"Hiro, go away or I'll call the cops!"

"Please! Take me back Jun!"

Jun suddenly got up, walking to the intercom and pressing the button. "GO AWAY HIRO! YOU'VE HAD ONE, TWO, THREE CHANCES!" He then let go of the button, taking in a shaky breath before pressing the button. "I've been abused by you…for the last time."

Shun'u looked at Taiitsukun. "Who is he?"

"That's Jun's ex boyfriend." She then leaned forward and whispered. "You might remember him as Hikou."

"Who's in there with you Jun? Have you already moved on to someone else?! You little whore, you're probably giving him a hand job right now aren't you?!" Hiro's voice came back, angry and sinister. "I don't care if you don't want me Jun. You WILL be mine and there's nothing you or your slutty sister can do about it."

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF OUR PROPERTY HIRO! I'm calling the police!" Hana then hung up the intercom and went to the phone, dialing the police.

Shun'u growled as he got up, now walking to the door. No one, NO ONE insulted Chichiri like that and lived, he didn't care who they were.

"T-Tasuki-kun, where are you going?" Jun said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to go give that fucker a piece of my mind!" Shun'u growled, pulling away from the older man and opening the door.

"Please don't." Jun said, grabbing his arm and clinging to it. "H-He's desperate and carries a gun with him."

"He insulted you though Chiri, I'm going to punish him for that!" He growled, though resisted the urge to pull away from him.

"I'm begging you Tasuki, don't go. I-If you got hurt on my account I'd die!" He shouted, burying his face into his arm.

Shun'u remained silent before slowly closing the door. "Alright, I won't go." He said, turning back to the older man with a gentle smile.

"You won't go out there no matter what he says or does." Jun said, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I promise, I won't go out there and kick his ass. Even if he does deserve it." Shun'u said before standing the older man up straight. "Now come on, let's get back to eating."

**XXXX**

Later that evening, after the police had left, doing nothing for the group, Jun asked if Shun'u would stay the night, which of course the red head said yes.

"I'm sorry about all this no da." Jun said as he made the red head's bed on the couch.

"Oh, don't worry, I sleep on the floor in my apartment, so this is an improvement." Shun'u responded, watching the back of the blonde's head, resisting the urge to let his eye's travel downwards.

"I meant about Hiro no da." He responded as he finished making the red head's bed and then turning to him. "I thought he'd just leave it alone no da."

"Don't worry about it Chiri. Look, if he bugs you again, call me alright? I don't care who he is, I'm not going to let him treat you like that." Shun'u said, plopping down on the couch.

"Why do you keep calling me that no da?" Jun said, staring down at the red head.

Shun'u looked up at him and blinked. "It's just a nickname, but if ya don't like it, then I could just call ya Jun."

"Please, keep calling me that no da." Jun said with a smile. "I like it no da." The blonde then bowed slightly. "Sleep well Tasuki." He said before walking away.

"You too Chiri." He said after him before slowly closing his eyes with a sigh. An hour passed and Shun'u had almost fallen asleep.

"Tasuki, hey, are you awake?" A feminine voice whispered, Shun'u's eyes slowly opening to look at Hana.

"Hana…what do you want?" He said with a yawn, shifting to sit up.

"I have a proposition for you. You like my brother, don't you?"

"What?!" Shun'u blushed deeply before looking away. "I might like him…" _'Love is more like it.'_

"Well, listen, I trust you so, if you try to set me up with Ryo, I'll set you up with Jun." Hana said with a smirk.

"I only have to try to set you two up?" Shun'u asked, arching a brow at the girl.

"I just need one date with him. If he likes me ore not after that is my own doing." Hana said with a nod.

"And for setting you up on a date, you'll help me get Jun?" Shun'u asked.

"Well, he pretty much likes you already. You only talked to him for five minutes today and he was chattering about you the whole walk home! I'll set you two up on a date and you just need to use your charm on him."

"Alright Hana, it's a deal."

"Oh, and Tasuki, if you EVER hurt or insult my brother like Hiro did, you are going to regret it faster then a bullet shooting from a gun."

"Trust me, I never want to hurt Jun. Not ever again…" He muttered the last part as he shook the girl's hand in agreement.

"It's decided then. Tomorrow, we start Operation: Date." Hana said with a fangy grin. Shun'u, when noticing the look, couldn't help but grin. Man, this girl reminded him of someone…but who…?

**A/N: Can any of YOU figure it out?! Yea, so, once again, Review damn you! **


End file.
